


Lazy Afternoon

by Wyndewalker



Series: Kodak Moments [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris's POV on a lazy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

Chris sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on the porch rail with the newspaper open in his lap, basking in the summer sun. He let his gaze wander over his ranch. It stretched out from his back porch for as far as he could see, and farther still. Right into the mountains. 600 acres filled with rolling pastures, densely wooded forest, a small section of river, and a 3 acre pond. It had been his and Sarah's dream. A safe place to raise a family. Something to fall back on when the job got to be too much. Then had come the day of that fatal car-bombing and all of Chris's dreams had been burnt to ashes in the huge fireball.

He'd ignored the ranch after that. Hired a couple of local kids to feed and care for the stock while he either buried himself in work or tried to drown himself in the bottle. Then about 2 years ago a ragtag group of six men had come into his life, gotten past his shields, wormed their way into his heart and refused to leave no matter what he did. Slowly, he'd started taking an interest in things other than his own grief. He realized how badly he'd neglected the ranch. With their help he'd gotten it up and running again the way it should be.

Sarah would have been proud of what they'd done with the ranch, just as she would have loved the six men he'd come to call family. Most importantly, he was sure she would have loved the man asleep on the hammock next to him, his lover. His mate. One Ezra P. Standish, undercover agent and con man extraordinaire, and the keeper of his heart. It was still hard to believe they'd been lovers for a little over a year now, and had been living together for the past three months.

Looking at his lover sprawled bonelessly on the hammock, Chris couldn't keep the small worried frown from forming on his brow. Ezra lay on his stomach, head turned towards Chris, fast asleep. He wore lightweight forest green sweatpants and a loose white cotton t-shirt. He was barefoot like Chris. Disentangling his hand from Ezra's, Chris gently brushed an unruly lock of light brown hair back from the pale face. This last case had taken its toll on Ezra. His skin was pale, it was obvious he'd lost weight beneath the loose clothes, and he slept whenever he was given the chance. Nathan had assured him it was just a mild case of burnout. Being under so often for long stretches of time took its toll on a person. Ezra just needed some time to rest and be with those who knew him best.

Still stroking Ezra's hair, he let his gaze turn back out to the ranch. It was getting to be afternoon and the boys would be there soon. It had become tradition that Sunday afternoons were spent out here. Just like Wednesday was Poker Night, though the location rotated. If there was a game on it would be watched. If there wasn't they might take the horses out or any other of a variety of things were done. It was enough that they were all together.

Chris was startled from his thoughts when he felt a hand grasp his. He found Ezra awake and watching him, though his eyes blinked sleepily. Chris hoped Nathan was right. He couldn't bear the thought of losing this man. Not after it took him so long to find him.

"Stop worrying, Chris. I'm fine," Ezra said softly, recapturing Chris's hand in his.

"I know, Ezra. I just..."

"Worry?" Ezra finished for him with a smirk, swinging his legs to the porch floor and sitting up. "Darlin', you..."

"I know, I know. It's just, I do. Hell, ask Buck about how I was with Sarah and Adam. I used to drive Sarah nuts not letting her even get out of bed if she had so much as a sniffle. And Adam, God, I remember the first time he got sick. I was halfway down the road before I realized I'd left without them. I just don't want you pushing yourself too hard."

"But at the same time you're worried that I'm not recovering as fast as I should." Ezra gave him a knowing look.

Chris dropped his gaze with a rueful smile. Ezra knew him as well as Sarah had. She'd always known what was really bothering him and never let him hide it. Ezra was the same way. He looked up in surprise when Ezra suddenly straddled him and sat in his lap.

"I'm fine, Chris. I am getting better. So I tire a little easier right now. So what? Nathan says it's just my body's way of forcing me to relax, not get so stressed out. This last case was...stressing," Ezra finished with a shrug.

"But why? Why was it so stressful? We've been up against worse than Anderson before. You've never reacted to a case like this before."

"Who says I haven't?"

"Ezra," Chris growled, his hands instinctively tightening on Ezra's hips. "Why haven't you said anything?"

Ezra sighed. "Before joining the team I didn't have the luxury of burnout. If I was stressed after a case I took a day off, got smashed, and was back in to work the following day. It's how things were. When I joined Team 7, at first, I was unwilling to break the pattern of dealing with it, afraid I would be perceived as weak or unable to do my job. Then as I grew to know you all better, I took strength from all of you. My job wasn't as stressful anymore. And now I know I can take the time when I need it. Plus," Ezra leaned forward with a devilish grin that set Chris's blood on fire, "I like being pampered."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss that left them both trembling when Ezra finally pulled away so he could snuggle against Chris's chest, his head tucked beneath Chris's chin. Chris held him tightly, wishing they could stay where they were the rest of their lives.

"I love you, Chris."

"God, I love you too, Ezra," Chris replied gruffly, hugging him tighter. His heart sang with joy as he blinked back tears. It was the first time Ezra had said I love you when they weren't in bed or involved in sex. He'd known Ezra loved him the day he agreed to move in, but to hear him actually say it meant the world to Chris.

He didn't care if the others were showing up soon. He wasn't moving from this spot until Ezra asked to be let go. Judging from the even breathing, it was going to be awhile. That suited him just fine as he held his mate.

~Fini~


End file.
